Amor Compartido
by Nadeshko12
Summary: Yuki desea mostrarle a Shuishi el amor de una mujer, en ese momento, aparece una escritora a sus vidas... la cual estara involucrada en los fines diabolicos del rubio! romance, comedia, LEMON! xD
1. Una extraña en mi casa

**AMOR COMPARTIDO  
**Por Nadeshko12

Hola! Aki estoy con un fic de Gravitation!!! weno este es mi primer fic yaoi asi que espero me den opiniones!  
Estare esperando si les gusta este capitulo lo continuo, si no... lo tendre que quitar! jejeeje porke hice un solo cap  
como prueba, cuidense y espero que me avisen si les gusta!! Matta ne:)

**Capitulo 1**

El teléfono sonó con fuerza, cada vez se hacia mas despreciante oír unas campanas que vibraban por toda la habitación.

Uno de los ocupantes de una cama cercana se levanto casi sin ganas, la oscuridad dejaba ver tenuemente un poco de su sombra, mientras caminaba lento hacia el pequeño estante donde se encontraba el causante de ese ruido.

- Que quieres? – pregunto al fin, mientras limpiaba sus ojos con su brazo, y arreglando su cabello pasando por encima de su cabeza su mano.

- Yuki? Te puedo pedir un favor? – pregunto una voz mas amable al otro lado del auricular.

- Si es para que dejes de llamarme tan temprano, haré lo que quieras… - dijo una voz mas ronca, pero al mismo tiempo, se oía un poco malhumorado y a la vez con ganas de matar a esa persona que había llamado casi a las cinco de la mañana.

- Que quieres QUE? Olvídalo… ni se te ocurra, ya tengo mucho con estar oyendo estupideces de parte tuya. – dijo a la vez que gritaba con mas fuerza, estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono.

- Espera por favor! Solo serán un par de días… ya no hay hoteles y necesito donde hospedarla, por favor. – dijo suplicante, mientras que le daba mil razones para que entendiese la situación.

- No… y punto! Deja de fastidiar…- esta vez iba a hacer el intento de colgar por segunda vez.

- Es una escritora… - dijo que chico por el teléfono. Estas tres palabras bastaron para que el hombre robusto medio adormilado, no colgara.

- Esta bien… tres días, ni uno mas! – dijo antes de colgar, sin ni siquiera oyera las palabras de gratitud por parte del otro lado.

Camino de nuevo hacia la cama, un muchacho mas pequeño y de cara tierna lo vio… su querido acompañante se miraba algo desconcertado, pero en esas situaciones era mejor quedarse callado.

El hombre robusto, que solo se hallaba con sus pantalones para dormir vio al de la mirada dulce al lado de el.

- Que paso Shuishi? – pregunto esta vez ojeando esas par de bolitas color púrpura que lo veían con amor.

- Te puedo preguntar quien te llamo… y para que te quería? – dijo, tapando un poco de su cara con una sabana cercana.

- Mí cuñado… Touma, esta de impertinente que le haga un favor. – dijo tomando un cigarro, lo prendió y comenzó a fumarlo lentamente. – sabes… mejor vuélvete a dormir… será un día muy largo. – añadió, esta vez, arropando a su dulce niño que se hallaba bostezando del sueño recargado.

El sol comenzó a levantarse en el horizonte. Sus rayos entraban lentamente por las ventanas del cuarto, alcanzaron un cuerpo bien formado, su pecho estaba descubierto mientras que unos de sus cabellos dorados cubrían su rostro, solo usaba unos pantalones negros, los cuales les quedaban un poco holgados. Este se levanto sin hacer tanto ruido, para que el pequeño niño que aun quedaba en la cama tuviera un poco mas de tiempo para dormir.

Se baño con agua caliente, talvez eso lo haría recapacitar el porque había hecho esa decisión en primer instancia. Tenia esa debilidad de decirle que si a los escritores, talvez porque el era uno… uno de los mejores a nivel de Japón y parte de Estados Unidos.

Se cambio y se puso uno de sus conjuntos mas elegantes, quería parecer la persona que todos pensaban que era… desde que Shuishi había entrado a su vida… había cambiado. No era el mismo amargado, antisocial y serio… por lo menos ya sentía con el corazón y ese fuego de pasión que había tenido apagado por largo rato, ya quemaba con intensidad de nuevo.

Al rato llego otra personita a la escena, mientras que se ponía su camisa de un color blanco esplendoroso… se veía aun con sueño, llevaba una pijama de ositos puesta, una camisa y un pantalón largo, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos llorosos de tantos bostezos.

- Buenos días, dormilón. – dijo el rubio, acercándose al muchacho de cabellos rosas y dándole un beso en su frente.

- Que haces levantado tan temprano? – pregunto viéndolo con sus ojos brillantes.

- Tendremos visitas dentro de un rato… así que si puedes, báñate y cambiate rápido. – dijo

Caminando hacia su cocina. La cafetera ya estaba encendida y el café listo.

El pelirosa se metió a la tina y se baño enseguida, después tomo un poco de ropa, de la mas presentable y se vistió, llego a la cocina cogiendo de un pie, ya que se abotonaba uno de sus tenis.

El rubio leía los clasificados mientras que Shuishi tomaba un poco de cereal con leche, los desayunos eran algo escasos, cuando solo se hallaban ellos dos en el apartamento de Yuki.

- Vendrá Touma con una persona… - rompió el silencio Yuki, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café negro.

- Una persona? Quien específicamente? – pregunto mientras tomaba grandes cucharadas de su plato de bolitas de chocolate, su cereal favorito.

- Es una escritora… hay un congreso de escritores esta semana, y pues parece que los hoteles ya no tienen vacantes. Touma me pidió que le diera aposento por unos días por mientras se encuentra una habitación. – dijo dándole vuelta a la pagina del periódico y veía al pelirosa algo confundido.

- y… sabes de quien se trata? – pregunto de nuevo el chico.

- La verdad… no. No tuve tiempo de preguntar, le colgué antes de que me dijera. – respondió, no estaba acostumbrado a tener mas personas en su casa, ya tenia mucho en aguantar esa cosita pequeña con cabellos rosas que lo molestaba todo el día, pero que podía hacer… se estaba convirtiendo en adicto a su presencia.

Paso un rato antes de que el timbre de la puerta sonara, ambos voltearon hacia su dirección, dos siluetas estaban paradas frente a ella.

Yuki se levanto y abrió la puerta, hallándose con su cuñado, un chico más o menos alto, de cabellos rubios pero su rostro mostraba más gentileza, le sonrió atentamente.

- Yuki, querido amigo, de veras te agradezco este gesto tan amable para mi parte. – dijo estrechando su mano. – Te presento a Catherine Brown. – dijo Touma señalando a la persona detrás de el.

Yuki la vio de pies a cabeza, era muy guapa y a la vez muy sensual. Tenía cabellos negros lisos, llevaba un corte en capas, haciendo que ondeara y la hiciera ver irresistible, sus curvas bien definidas y unas piernas largas eran el componente principal de su belleza. Sus ojos eran de color negro brillante, aunque su rostro denotaba seriedad y tristeza. Llevaba una minifalda puesta cuadriculada con un chaleco de la misma tela, de centro llevaba una camisa color crema algo ajustada y con un escote que dejaba al descubierto un poco de su bien formado pecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuki sintió lujuria en su mirada y deseaba acariciar ese cuerpo.

- Mucho gusto… Yuki Eiri. – dijo la mujer estrechando la mano varonil del rubio.

- Yo se que esto es algo súbito, pero ella es una de mis escritoras favoritas, una de mis mas queridas amigas y pues, no podía dejarla en cualquier lugar. – dijo Touma, rompiendo el silencio de los escritores.

- Pasen. – dijo abriendo completamente la puerta, y la cerraba detrás de ellos.

Shuishi se acerco a la sala… mientras veía a la mujer extraña para sus ojos y a Touma entrar.

- Shuishi!! Que tal has estado? - pregunto Touma, mientras abrazaba al chiquillo con cariño.

- Hola Touma! Me alegra verte! – dijo mientras recibía un mezclado de cabellos por parte de Touma. – Quien es ella? – pregunto solo para que el oyera.

- Perdona por no presentártela! Shuishi… ella es Catherine Brown, una escritora muy famosa en los Estados Unidos, esta aquí por el congreso de esta semana. Pero como los hoteles están abarrotados y mi casa esta llena de parientes míos… tuve que pedirle a Yuki que la dejara quedarse aquí con ustedes… no te importa verdad? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No para nada! Hola, que tal, mi nombre es Shuishi Shindo. – dijo acercándose a la dama presente y estrechando su mano.

Catherine le sonrió con amabilidad, Shuishi la veía con otros ojos, esa mirada era de un espía, la miraba con cautela mientras trataba de ver si no ocultaba nada.

- Bueno ya que los presente a todos… me tengo que retirar, estoy en medio de una grabación de discos, así que los veré mañana si tengo tiempo. Catherine… cualquier cosa me llamas. Nos vemos! - se despidió Touma mientras que salía por la entrada principal.

- Ven por aquí… esta será tu habitación. – dijo Yuki mientras tomaba la pequeña maleta de la dama y caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones.

Catherine lo siguió, mientras que ojeaba un poco la casa, tal y como la esperaba… muy elegante, tranquila y con un toque de modernidad.

La habitación, antes era usada por Shuishi pero como ahora dormía con Yuki estaba sin uso, acomodo la maleta encima de un banco, mientras que tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

- Gracias por aceptarme. – dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos. Realmente era más atractivo que en las revistas o en la televisión.

- Dime una cosa… que tipo de novelas escribes? – pregunto Yuki, mientras fumaba tranquilamente su cigarro mentolado.

- Las mismas que tú escribes… aunque soy del tipo escritor trágico. – dijo, esta vez sentándose en el borde de la cama y cruzando las piernas.

- Ya veo… una escritora trágica… - dijo acercándose mas a la chica que lo veía con ojos apagados.

- Tienes una portátil por aquí? – pregunto la muchacha mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsos de mano.

- Si… en el estudio. Por? – pregunto el rubio, observando lo que Catherine hacia.

- La mía quedo sin carga en el viaje, y lastimosamente, el cargador se quedo en mi casa. – dijo al fin, sacando una pequeña portátil de color blando de la cartera.

- Ven… te prestare el mío. – dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación. Se encontró con Shuishi en la puerta, pero no le dio importancia.

Catherine camino detrás del rubio, mientras veía a Shuishi algo celoso o enojado por la acción que Yuki había hecho.

Entraron al estudio, un escritorio estaba en el medio, y una portátil estaba abierta en medio de el, la cerro y la retiro, dándole el lugar a Catherine de poner la suya.

Shuishi se limito a ver la escena y salir de ahí, se fue para la cocina a terminar de fregar algunos platos sucios que estaban por ahí.

- Shuishi… es algo tuyo? – pregunto la americana, observando que Yuki se había sentado en una silla cercana.

- Digamos… que es una relación algo rara. – dijo antes de dejar salir una capa de humo de su boca.

- Ya veo… - dijo Catherine, mientras que prendía la computadora y buscaba algo en una de sus carpetas.

- Me gustaría leer algo tuyo… pero veo que estas escribiendo ahora, así que no te molesto. – dijo Yuki, dándole el ultimo sorbo a su cigarrillo y acocándose mas a la escritora joven que se hallaba en su estudio.

- Dame tres horas, y luego te enseñare algo en lo que estoy trabajando.- dijo la americana, antes de ver como el rubio salía de la habitación. – Aunque debo de advertirle dos cosas. – añadió con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

- Cuales son esas dos cosas… Catherine? – pregunto Yuki, deteniéndose en la puerta.

- Una: que lo que escribo es algo muy excitante y segundo: esta en ingles. – dijo riéndose por su segunda condición. Sabía que lo había dicho solo para suavizar la primera.

- Domino muy bien el ingles… y segundo, me gusta la lectura erótica. – dijo Yuki, observando que esa chica no era para nada santa, y eso era otro punto a su favor, para no pensar en las consecuencias que causaría si algún día le gustaría tomarla por su mujer.


	2. No soy tu JUGUETE!

**Hola! Pues muchias gracias por sus comentarios, y lamento la tardanza, pero hasta ahurita me deja fanfiction meter caps nu se porke! TT weno, espero que disfruten este capitulo y OJO, jajaja que ta algo picoso!! xDD agradeceria opiniones como criticas, y pues una NOTA: jaja sep sep, medio le cambie el modo a Touma, la onda es ke el, crei que se iba a porta lindo porke yuki le concedio el favor! xD no se preocupen, yo se que el es medio seriote! jajaja hoy si los dejo con el 2 capitulo, gracias y cuidense todas! Matta ne!  
atte. Nadeshko12

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

Yuki camino buscando a su niño querido de cabellos rosas, por toda la casa, oyó algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina y vio al chico afanado limpiándola. Eso era indicio que se hallaba enojado o celoso.

Lo tomo por atrás y lo inmovilizó frente a la fregadora, haciendo que este se sonrojara completamente.

- Estas… celoso… Shuishi? – pregunto el rubio, mientras que acariciaba el mentón del pelirosa.

- Esa mujer… anda detrás de ti… y si… estoy celoso! – exclamo Shuishi, mientras trataba de safarse. Yuki le dio media vuelta y lo callo, dándole un beso apasionado.

- Ya cállate… infantil. No haces nada más que ponerte celoso. Ya sabes que tu eres el único muchacho que me atrae… - dijo sonriéndole malévolamente.

- Espera… solo muchacho… o sea, ella si te atrae como mujer. – dijo Shuishi, mientras que sentía que un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

- Tengo tiempo de no tener a una mujer cerca de mi… al haberla probado, hay veces que te hace falta. Tu no sabes nada de eso, Shuishi, no sabes lo que es hacer tuya a una chica...o si? – pregunto Yuki, mientras besaba con fuerza el cuello del pelirosa.

Le había tocado en lo más profundo… Shuishi, nunca había estado con un una fémina, y eso lo dejaba totalmente descubierto en esa zona. Odiaba que Yuki siempre lo molestara con lo mismo, haciendo que se sintiera rebajado.

- Déjame… ya sabes que odio hablar del tema. – exclamo Shuishi, mientras que se alejaba de Yuki. Este lo volvió a tomar del brazo y lo arrincono hacia la pared… le encantaba verlo furioso, ya que así, lo veía un poco mas maduro.

- Shuishi…Shuishi… me encanta verte tan enojado. – dijo esta vez acariciándolo a fondo, su mano tocaba su abdomen y sus labios buscaban esa cavidad que lo hacia perder la cordura. Al principio el pelirosa se opuso a abrir su boca, a darle pasada a esa lengua agitada, pero poco a poco accedió… haciendo así, un beso lleno de texturas, sabores y con una pizca de sensualidad.

El sabía muy bien como hacer enloquecer a cualquiera. Tuvieron que separarse un poco para tomar aire.

- Si nos oye… es seguro que vendrá a ver que sucede… - susurro Shuishi, mientras que sentía a una mano invasora tocar partes que lo hacían temblar.

- Me importa un bledo… si quiere, que venga a ver, como hago que este chiquillo gimotee para que no pare. – murmullo el rubio, mientras que desabotonaba el pantalón del pelirosa.

- Deja… no llegues hasta ese punto… aquí no, estamos al descubierto. – dijo mientras que sus manos tomaban con fuerza la chaqueta de Yuki.

- Deja de chillar, por lo menos haré que caigas al suelo… pero eso si, no debes de gritar, por que si lo haces ambos estaremos fritos. – dijo esta vez volviendo a besar a su compañero.

Metió su mano en el pantalón corto del chiquillo, mientras que con su mano hacia suaves roces con su miembro, obligándolo a retorcerse en la pared, sus labios estaban apretados entre si por los dientes, deteniendo el inminente gemido que tragaba cada vez que Yuki lo acariciaba con fuerza.

Yuki por su parte lo veía con picardía y malicia, adoraba verlo como gozaba por el… al ser escritor, la mente tiende a soñar el triple que una mente normal. Por eso, esas obras de placer, eran sus fantasías que se escondían en las partes más lúgubres de su mente, y que florecían cada vez que estaba con Shuishi.

Un poco mas, y beso a Shuishi… haciendo que este gritara en su boca, ya que había llegado a su orgasmo final… cayo al suelo… mientras que Yuki lo besaba por ultima vez.

- Ya estas contento? Ahora, déjate de chiquilladas, y no hagas que me enoje de nuevo. – dijo esta vez, arregladonse el traje. Se levanto y busco un cigarro más.

Shuishi se volvió a incorporar, se arreglo la ropa y termino con la cocina de una vez, su cara se veía roja y respiraba agitado, pero en su interior sabia que no solamente de esa forma podría comprarlo…  
Yuki por su parte, se fue a su habitación… faltaban menos de dos horas para leer algo de esa escritora que se había hospedado prontamente en su departamento. Paso cerca del estudio, pero la americana no lo noto, estaba metida en su mundo, la pantalla se la comía viva, mientras que en su cara se mostraba maravilla por cada palabra de escribía.

- Esa maquina es capaz de tragarte cuando tienes buenas ideas en mente… - pensó para si, el rubio, mientras aspiraba otro poco de su cigarro.

Siguió caminando hacia un sillón que había en su cuarto, se tiro con apatía… y tiro la colilla del cigarro ya terminado. Sin más querer cerro sus ojos y se durmió ligeramente, tenia cansancio rezagado desde hace dos días, y con esa paz que se sentía en el aire… Lo sintió tan bien, tan relajante… cuando sintió que alguien tocaba sus cabellos, sentía aquella caricia llena de amor, sabia que el único que podría ser era Shuishi… en efecto, abrió sus ojos y vio aquellas dos ojos lilas viéndolo irónicamente algo enojado…

- Que quieres Shuishi? – pregunto, levantándose de su siesta.

- Esa mujer americana, pregunta por ti… que quieres que le diga…que estas indispuesto?…- pregunto Shuishi, mientras volteaba el rostro para no verlo directamente.

- No… dile que iré en un momento. – dijo viendo que el chiquillo, lo veía con ojos extremadamente fulminantes.

El pelirosa, salio casi al instante de la habitación de Yuki… mas bien decir, de SU habitación, y camino hacia la cocina donde estaba la americana con una taza de te, la cual Shuishi le había servido.

- Dice, que lo esperes un rato. – dijo viendo con recelo a la chica sentada… como odiaba la presencia de ella en la cocina, y en la casa. No le estaba gustando para nada que ella estuviera ahí, pero no podía hacer nada, esa era la casa de Yuki.

- Muchas gracias!. - comento con una sonrisa cariñosa, viendo la taza caliente.

Shuishi le dio una sonrisa fingida, como deseaba que esa taza tuviera algún tipo de veneno, para que cayera muerta con solo un sorbo… su cabeza estaba llena de ideas fatales, mientras sentía que unos grandes cuernos salían de su cabeza, pronunciando que se convertiría en demonio.

Yuki no tardo en aparecer en la cocina, viendo que la chica estaba con Shuishi… la invito que fuera con el, para que le mostrase su trabajo, pero dejo que ella se adelantara.

- Por nada en el mundo nos molestes… de acuerdo? Estaremos algo ocupados con unos apuntes.- susurro al oído del chico, mientras le regalaba una mordida encantadora. – Si lo haces, te recompensare mas tarde… - añadió antes de salir de la cocina.

Shuishi no tuvo otra que tragarse las palabras y sujetar con fuerza una toalla que llevaba en las manos.

- Eres un tonto!! - dijo para si, mientras se quedaba parado viendo la nada.

Catherine llego al estudio, mientras que Yuki la seguía, entrecerró la puerta, dejando solo un hueco para estar completamente a solas, la chica se sentó mostrando el documento, Yuki se poso detrás de la escritora para poderlo leer, en primera instancia, lo noto algo novato, pero se defendía muy bien. Detrás que iba leyendo cada línea, comenzaba a gustarle lo que la americana escribía, llego a una escena algo peculiar, rió para si, cuando leyó las primeras palabras de lo que seria una parte algo "excitante".

- Vaya, vaya! Te gustan las partes calientes, no es así? – pregunto el rubio, hacia la chica sentada bajo el.

Catherine solo le sonrió… mientras que el rubio, comenzaba a leer en voz alta cada una de las palabras… algo que le dio curiosidad a la americana.

- _Se hallaba trabajando… se veía tan hermosa fatigada, y su atuendo estaba ajado… mientras que su amante entro por atrás, para sorprenderla con un abrazo súbito… - _dijo esto ultimo, abrazando con fuerza a Catherine, la cual se exalto, mientras que miraba los ojos del rubio llenos de deseo.

_- Su mano comenzó a acariciar su figura, moviendo violentamente su mano desde su abdomen hasta parte de su cuello… _- dijo esta vez, haciendo cada cosa que iba leyendo.

- Yuki… para…- dijo Catherine, mientras su respiración se aceleraba, queriendo quitar aquellas manos fuertes que la tocaban… pero era imposible, Yuki no cesaba. La chica sabia que si seguía leyendo… terminaría haciendo algo, lo cual, talvez seria un error.

Shuishi se había percatado de las palabras que decía en voz alta el rubio, así que fue a chequear la habitación, quedando asustado de lo que Yuki estaba haciendo en ese momento… su mirada quedo fija a la escena frente a el, mientras que no salía del shock.

Yuki siguió…- _su mano divagaba por todas partes de aquel hermoso cuerpo, mientras que bajaba… buscando el placer de acariciar su entrepierna…_- Yuki obedeció, bajo hasta su entrepierna, y jalo con fuerza hacia arriba la pequeña falda de Catherine, encontrándose con su ropa interior, la cual fue el único obstáculo de no poder tocar aquella parte.

- Yuki… no. – dijo cerrando un poco sus piernas, pero era demasiado para contenerse… Yuki era un hombre, con el cual ya había tenido un par de sueños mojados. Como decirle que no!

Catherine volteo, observando algo asustada, al pelirosa fisgoneando en la rendija de la puerta, y quiso quitarse al rubio de encima, pero no pudo, este le negó la salida.

- Shuishi… esta… en… la puerta! – susurraba entre gemidos, mientras que Yuki, ya se había percatado del intruso.

- No le hagas caso… solo concéntrate en mi… - dijo, esta vez, besando por primera vez a la americana… un beso, el cual contenía lujuria.

_- Quito casi a la fuerza, el obstáculo, dejando libremente, el paso a una caricia mas profunda, por mientras, masajeaba sus senos con una mano, con la otra profesionalmente, le arrancaba gemidos fuertes de la boca a su amante mientras unos dedos invadían dentro de ella… - _leía, y actuaba… Catherine comenzaba a retorcerse en la silla.

Shuishi no pudo mas y salio del departamento… solo se oyó el estruendo de la puerta, Yuki supo que era algo fuerte… pero esto lo hacia para darle una pequeña lección.

- Yuki… ahhh…Yuki! – exclamaba con fuerza… sus mejillas estaban coloradas y unas gotas de sudor mojaban su camisa…- un poco mas y… ahh! – gimió esta vez… para caer agitada sobre el respaldar de la silla, dejando recargada su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

- Te gusto? – pregunto el rubio, dejando que la americana se tranquilizara de la conmoción.

- Eres un hombre…algo apasionado… - replico la americana, arreglándose la ropa, le sonrió picaronamente, era la primera vez que alguien la tomaba a la fuerza.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor… si deseas repetir esta velada. – comento el rubio, sacando otro de sus cigarrillos.

- De que se trata? – pregunto Catherine, mientras trataba de ponerse lo que le habían quitado y se peinaba un poco. El rubio encendió el cigarro mientras veía el ritual de acicalamiento de parte de la chica.

- Quiero que te acuestes con Shuishi… - dijo sin más ni más.

Catherine se detuvo… y vio con cara de interrogación al rubio y su ridícula e inexplicable propuesta.

Continuara...


	3. Mi ñino querido

**Hola a todos! Sumimasen por el retraso, pero weno, aki esta el capitulo 3, en esta semana pondre el 4 ya que creo que este cap me kedo algo corto! xD  
Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, y pues espero opinen de este cap tambn! gracias y weno disfrutenlo!  
Atte. Nadeshko12 **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

- Que me ACUESTE con Shuishi?? Estas demente? – exclamo la americana, algo pálida, observando en el rostro del rubio una risa maléfica.

- Si… no es nada del otro mundo, solo es que… - dejo salir un poco de humo – ese niño jamás ha tenido una mujer como amante, quiero demostrarle ese amor… esa pasión. – comento, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia Catherine.

- No soy la indicada, no me hagas enredarme con tus problemas. – susurro mientras que trataba de evadir esos ojos amatistas.

Yuki la volteo, esta vez su mirada estaba sobria, sin brillo y también serio.

- No te retractes, Shuishi es mas que un simple acompañante para mi… aunque no lo creas, es mi amante, y a ese amante joven le hace falta la chispa que ustedes las mujeres entregan cuando aman a un hombre… a el le hace falta eso. – dijo fumando otro poco de su cigarro y esta vez, beso a la chica, dejando una esencia a humo mentolado en su boca.

Catherine tosió… no estaba acostumbrada al cigarro y mucho menos a los hombres así de bruscos.

- Déjame pensarlo…- fue lo único que pudo decir, quito a Yuki y camino a su cuarto, cerro con llave y se sentó, no podía hacer eso, era algo fuera de su ética, y no estaba muy convencida que el mismo muchacho con cabellos rosas aceptara la proposición, después de la escenita que vio hace un par de horas.

Shuishi corrió hasta la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos… el guitarrista abrió la puerta, mientras veía a Shuishi llorando desconsolado.

- Shuishi! Que paso? Porque lloras? – dijo mientras trataba de meter hacia el departamento a su amigo.

- Ese idiota, esa perra… estaban…- decía entre sollozos, con solo recordar lo que había visto, se enfurecía mas.

- No te entiendo! Explícate! – dijo el chico mientras abrazaba con fuerzas al pelirosa.

No tuvo otra que contarle todo, Hiroshi no podía creer que Yuki fuera tan frío y le valiera hacer cualquier cosa con una extraña, teniendo a Shuishi bajo el mismo techo.

- Quédate aquí esta noche… no te preocupes, talvez ese idiota esta drogado o alcoholizado. – dijo el pelirrojo, mientras que veía a Shuishi un poco mas calmado por el hecho de que estaba en un lugar seguro.

Durmió ahí, teniendo al lado de el un guardián, velando su sueño. Hiro sin duda era su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo solo en un momento así, aunque ya sentía que una situación así se avecinaba, desde que conoció al escritor.

--------------------------

Catherine se encontraba en su habitación provisional, no había tenido ni la claridad necesaria para haber recordado en llevarse consigo la computadora portátil, gracias a Yuki, se había quedado en su estudio, pero no podía salir así porque capaz Yuki le preguntaba si había decidido ayudarlo con su plan malévolo con Shuishi.

- No se que hacer… - dejo salir en un suspiro, no tardo en oír el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo y no se hallo a nadie, mas bien solamente una nota pegada en la pared del frente de su puerta con unas palabras escritas… "No tardo, fui a recoger a Shuishi"

- Salio… - pudo decir con una sonrisa en su cara, tenia que pensar con más calma la situación¿Porque tendría que ser ella la indicada para hacer tal cosa? Si en su vida la había visto, solamente hace un par de horas la conoció y ya estaba totalmente lunático para pedirle un favor así de grande.

Regreso al estudio, y vio su portátil aun encendida, pero un par de líneas estaban escritas de mas, no eran de ella, ya que sabia muy bien donde había quedado, las leyó con curiosidad y se llevo una gran desilusión.

- Ese maldito escritor, como se atreve! – exclamo algo ruborizada… no tenia nada que ver con lo que estaba escribiendo, solamente las escribió para advertir a su pupila desde ese día en adelante.

"Escribes muy bien… pero cambia la historia, hazla mas real, no solamente de sexo se vive…lo picante del asunto es hacerlo interesante."

Le había dolido en lo más profundo de su alma, primera vez que alguien criticaba para mal algo de su producto.

Su foco se encendió en ese momento…  
¿Lo quería picante? Esta bien,  
¿Lo quería real? Mucho mejor!,  
¿Lo quería interesante? FENOMENAL!  
Ya tenia todos los rangos asegurados, definitivamente… ese asuntito que el rubio le había propuesto, llevarlo a libro no estaba del todo mal, seguiría el juego para ver hasta donde llegarían las cosas, en ese mismo instante, se iniciaba su nueva novela, un nuevo camino que con el tiempo se desarrollaría y cada evento seria un capitulo mas a la historia interesante, picante y cien por ciento real!  
- Esta bien, Yuki Eiri… jugare tu juego… - dijo mientras cerraba la computadora y caminaba de nuevo hacia su cuarto, esta vez, con una lluvia de ideas en su mente… esto estaría de muerte lenta, pensó mientras sonreía con el mismo sentimiento que el rubio le había expresado.

-----------------------------------  
La puerta del guitarrista sonaba con fuerza, alguien tocaba con vigor a aquella hora de la noche… se convertía en algo fastidioso, el chico con cabello rojizo atendió el llamado, vio al reconocido escritor en la entrada del departamento con cara de pocos amigos.

- Que quieres? – pregunto cortante Hiro.

- A Shuishi… - respondió Yuki, mientras veía con algo de enojo a Hiro.

- No esta aquí… - dijo esta vez, queriendo cerrar la puerta, pero Yuki se lo impidió.

- No hagas que te lo repita…- exclamo Yuki con más fuerza, tomo la puerta con la mano y la abrió completamente.

- Shuishi esta dolido… tu eres un estupido sabias? Como te atreves hacerle algo así al chico? – reclamo Hiroshi, mientras levantaba sus puños cerrados con las ganas de darle un puñetazo a ese rubio maldito.

- Fue una prueba, nada más, así que por favor, tráeme al chico o iré a buscarlo yo mismo. – comento Yuki un poco mas enojado.

- Sobre mi cadáver… así que comienza a caminar para ver si puedes pasar sobre mi. – impidió el paso, el amigo del pelirosa, sabia que esas cosas eran horrendas, y eso no se debía hacer.

- Quitate, aficionado, sabes que no tienes oportunidad contra mí. – susurro el rubio, mientras que quitaba de un solo golpe al guitarrista y caminando hacia donde sabia estaba su amante.

Lo encontró dormido en el sofá del cuarto donde trabajaban en su música, lo tomo por el brazo y cargo en su espalda aun medio adormilado.

Hiroshi no tuvo otra de dejar pasarlo, ya que de un modo a otro, no podía interferir en la relación de su mejor amigo.

- Una cosa más antes de que te vayas… Yuki. – comento Hiroshi, poniéndose frente al joven.

- Dime. – dijo con sus ojos amatistas algo serios.

- No le vayas a hacer nada malo a Shuishi, la próxima te romperé la cara con mis propias manos. – dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a otro lado, dejándolo salir definitivamente del departamento.

Yuki se limito a verlo y camino hacia su carro, puso al chico en el asiento de atrás mientras que encendía el motor y tomaba el rumbo a su propia casa.

Catherine oyó la puerta de nuevo, camino hacia la entrada, para ver a Yuki con Shuishi dormido en su espalda…

- Lo pensaste? – pregunto Yuki, mientras veía a la americana aproximarse.

- Esta bien… lo haré… - dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos desordenados del pelirosa dormido, con una carita de tristeza.

No sabía lo que los dos acompañantes mayores del departamento, le tenían preparado… una muy buena jugada.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Inocente Cariño

**Hola a todos! Gomen por la demora, pero es que he tenido algunas fallas tecnicas! Pero aki ta!!! El 4to. Capitulos, espero que les guste, porke esto esta cada vez mejor! Para las ke habian solicitado un lemon con Shu-Yuki weno, estan medio complacidas con este cap, prometo darles otro en el proximo cap. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y espero sus criticas para este cap tambn! Gracias por leer y ahi nus veremos!  
Matta ne!  
Nadeshko12**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

Sentía un cómodo colchón debajo de su cuerpo… uno muy conocido, una sabana lo cubría parcialmente para calentarlo… se volteo hacia la derecha sintiendo que algo le hacia falta para estar del todo tranquilo y cómodo.

Shuishi abrió levemente los ojos, esperaba ver el cuarto de estudio de su amigo, pero era todo al revés, vio que estaba en el cuarto de Yuki, algo que lo levanto del todo.

- Demonios! Volvió a hacerme esto de nuevo! – pensó mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama.

- Buenos días, mi bello durmiente… - comento una persona sentada en un sillón adjunto a donde estaba el pelirosa.

- No me hables… sabes muy bien que no estoy de humor para platicar libremente contigo. – dijo secamente Shuishi, sabia que si seguía ahí sentado comenzaría a llorar, por el despecho que el rubio le había ocasionado.

- Shuishi… no te enojes, no cometí ningún tipo de crimen… - susurro el rubio, mientras se levantaba e iba donde se hallaba el pelirosa, lo recostó forzosamente en la cama y lo beso lentamente.

Shuishi lo detuvo, no lo iba a compensar todo con una noche de romance, ese no era el punto.

- Vi como tocabas a la americana, capaz que la hiciste tuya, y en mis propias narices! – exclamo llorando esta vez.

- Observaste si le hice el amor? – pregunto el rubio tranquilo y viendo a su niño lloriqueando.

- No pude quedarme a ver, si eso es a lo que te refieres… - dijo entre sollozos Shuishi.

- Pues te comento, que no pude… ella me rechazo… dijo el rubio, mientras volvía a besar el pelirosa.

- Como dices? – pregunto Shuishi, esta vez queriendo separar sus labios con los carnosos y jugosos del escritor, que lo devoraban con lujuria.

- Me dijo, que estaba interesada en otra persona, que lo lamentaba mucho… - volvió a besarlo y esta vez tomo sus brazos y los amordazo en contra del respaldar de la cama.

- No entiendo nada… interesada… en quien? – pudo decir entre suspiros Shuishi… Yuki comenzaba a acalorar la situación.

- Me confeso que esta interesada, nada mas y nada menos… que en TI… - dijo Yuki, viendo a los ojos de Shuishi, quien aun no salía del asombro.

- En MI?? Como puede ser posible? No he hecho nada para poderle gustar a ella? Porque? – pregunto, mientras que fijaba su vista en el rostro de Yuki, este por su cuenta comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la camisa.

- Me puse celoso… - dijo acercándose a Shuishi. – Porque tú eres totalmente mío… - añadió, esta vez quitando del todo su camisa y abriendo la cremallera de su short.

Shuishi se enrojeció… primera vez que Yuki le decía algo así… por lo menos sabia que no era el único con los celos en la relación.

- Yuki… déjame, sabes que no podrás hacer nada esta vez, no quiero… - exclamo Shuishi, aunque deseaba hacer las pases con Yuki, debía de negarle el paso, para que aprendiera la lección.

- Demasiado tarde… hoy, serás mío. – susurro el rubio en el oído de Shuishi, mientras que este sentía que era desnudado completamente.

Shuishi no pudo más… Yuki era el rey de las lujurias, pasión y hervía la sangre con el deseo pecaminoso de la carne, totalmente un frenesí total.

No pudo descansar en lo que restaba de la noche, cada vez que quería irse a dormir, Yuki lo tomaba de nuevo y le hacia el amor con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, hasta que quedo exhausto que se quedo dormido al lado de Shuishi.

Yuki salio temprano, tenía una conferencia de prensa por su último libro, no despertó a Shuishi, pero la americana ya estaba levantada para cuando fue a la cocina por su típica taza de café.

- Buenos días. – dijo mientras veía al rubio tomar el periódico.

- hola, dormiste bien? – pregunto el rubio, viendo a su acompañante, usar una bata de seda algo escotada y apostaba cien dólares que no llevaba nada por debajo.

- La verdad no, tus gemidos y los del niño, me tuvieron muy levantada, en realidad serás tan bueno como lo predicas? – pregunto Catherine, mientras tomaba una taza de café ella también.

- Vaya… oíste todo… me alegra. Así sabrás que le comente que tu estas interesada en el, y que me rechazaste el día de ayer… - dijo observando la expresión de Catherine… quien no creía aun que había aceptado la proposición del escritor.

- Esta bien, así que me atrae el nene, muy buena táctica, me voy, debo arreglarme. – Catherine se levanto dejando a Yuki solo.

- Lo harás hoy? – pregunto antes de que Catherine se alejara mas.

- Recuerda que Roma no se construyo en un día… - dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

- Cada vez, tengo mas delirio en poseerla… es todo lo que busco… en una mujer. – comento, dándole la vuelta a su periódico y tomando otro sorbo de café.

Ya era de día? No puede ser! Se había quedado dormido y todo por culpa de Yuki… no tuvo ni la decencia de levantarlo, sabiendo que el también debía salir temprano, reviso la hora en el reloj, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aunque saliera ahora mismo, yo todo el ensayo de la banda había terminado, lo único que le quedaba era llamar por teléfono para disculparse.

Se levanto algo somnoliento y camino lentamente hasta la cocina, pero una sombra se posiciono detrás de el, acaricio sus pelos rosados mientras que este extrañado se volteo.

- Buenos días, Shuishi… - dijo la americana, mientras veía al chico algo acomplejado.

- Ho…hola Catherine… - reacciono Shuishi, mientras que retrocedía algo desconcertado.

- Que te pasa? No te voy a morder… - sonrió Catherine, mientras que tomaba su taza y absorbía un poco del liquido.

Shuishi, aun tenia revoloteando en su mente las palabras que Yuki le había dicho la noche anterior, seria posible, que en realidad le gustara a la americana, o solo lo había inventado para zafar de la situación.

- Desayunas? O no tienes tiempo? – pregunto la americana, mientras le hacia espacio a Shuishi en la mesa.

- Pues tengo un poco de hambre… tomare un poco de cereal. – comento, mientras se preparaba un plato y se sentó al lado de Catherine.

Ambos hicieron silencio por un rato, pero Catherine no dejaba de ver al pelirosa, en cierta forma era tierno y cariñoso, talvez no seria nada mal por lo menos interesarse de verdad solo un poquito en el chico antes de que el plan se llevara a cabo.

- Tienes novia? – rompió el silencio la americana, quería hacerle saber que no sabia nada sobre la relación que el tenia con Yuki.

Shuishi se atraganto por un momento, que clase de preguntas hacia! Un tanto inapropiadas, para el.

- No…- dijo secamente, mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sus bolitas de chocolate.

- Y que te atrae de una mujer? – volvió a preguntar Catherine. Quería saber que tanto sabía su muchachito sobre como amar una chica.

- Pues no se… no me he puesto a pensar en eso… - dijo Shuishi algo apenado, no sabia que responder, jamás en su vida se había fijado en una mujer! Por todos los cielos! Que mal andaba!

- Un novato? – dijo algo sarcástica la chica, mientras sonreía al pelirosa algo apenado.

Catherine sintió que el pequeño estaba algo apenado, y eso debía de quitársele si o si, ya que la pasión va mas allá que la timidez.

- No digas novato por favor, solo que no he encontrado el tipo que me atrae… - susurro Shuishi… sentía que el nerviosismo se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Catherine tomo otro sorbo de café… este en cierta forma estaba muy caliente o el ambiente estaba algo presionado.

- No sientes algo de calor? – pregunto la americana, ondeando un poco su bata, Shuishi se percato que no llevaba nada por debajo y trago difícilmente.

- Yo, yo no… - se había atragantado, pero aun no creía que eso fuera un indicio de que el rubio no estaba mintiendo.

La americana vio que el niño estaba nervioso y a la vez algo inquieto, talvez lo dejaría respirar por un momento o pasaría a la fase numero dos, para conseguir que el pelirosa se interesara en ella.

Se acerco mas donde estaba el chico, y acaricio nuevamente sus cabellos, Shuishi no se movió, en cierta forma jamás había recibido una caricia tan gratificante como la que estaba recibiendo de parte de la americana. Se abstuvo en seguir desayunando y recibió con tranquilidad la caricia, cerro sus ojos en tono de paz, la mano de la mujer se deslizo hacia abajo, tocando su oreja, luego su mejilla hasta su mentón, sintió un leve jalón… hasta sentir algo apretando fuertemente sus labios, abrió los ojos, viendo a Catherine besando con pasión sus inocentes y rosados labios, solamente tocados por los robustos y llenos de lujuria del escritor.

Lentamente se separaron, mientras que Shuishi asimilaba lo que había ocurrido, Catherine le sonrió y se levanto de la mesa, dejando al pelirosa algo confundido.

- Catherine? – pudo decir al fin Shuishi, mientras que miraba a la americana salir de la cocina.

- No digas nada… solo siente… - dijo Catherine antes de darle nuevamente la espalda a Shuishi.

Shuishi estaba algo aterrado por la forma que ella lo había manejado, pero en cierta forma le había gustado recibir cariño de parte de esa mujer… lo único que tenia que pensar ahora, era como hacer para que su querido novio y amante, Yuki, no se diera cuenta, lo mucho que deseaba ese cariño… que jamás había recibido.

Continuara...


	5. Hoy mando YO!

**Hola! espero me disculpen por mi retraso, pero es que ya comence la Universidad y casi no me da tiempo, y he tenido blokeos de escritor! TT pero me concentre y salio el capitulo 5!! xD weno, aki ta otro lemon Shu x Yuki, jeje para las que lo pidieron y pues entre otras cosas, denomino esta cap, muy hot! xD pasa de todo, asi que esperare con ansias sus criticas, comentarios, reviews, lo ke me kieran mandar! xD  
Gracias por leer esta historia, y espero que les siga agradando, jeje, y tambn muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!  
Bye!  
Atte.  
Nadeshko12**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5**

Catherine salio de la casa casi a las dos horas de haber estado con Shuishi, lo dejo que analizara las cosas y que pusiera en claro sus sentimientos que revoloteaban por toda su cabeza.

Cerro con cautela la puerta, para que el pelirosa no se diera cuenta que había salido, necesitaba ir a una entrevista, la cual anunciaba su último libro… y comentar que trabajaba en uno nuevo muy bueno y excitante.

Se encontró con Yuki en el edificio, aunque parecía más interesado en lo que había pasado, ya que esas horas de llegada estaban muy tardes.

- Como te fue? – pregunto sonriendo a la Americana.

- Vamos para tercera base… recomiendo que no me lo toques por un tiempo… o si no, tu plan estará en riesgo. – dijo sentándose en un sofá de la recepción del edificio de oficinas.

- No hagas que me ponga celoso… - dijo antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

Shuishi por su parte, estaba en la casa, con su cabeza adolorida de tanto pensar.

- Demonios, que estoy haciendo?! No puedo traicionar a Yuki… lo amo! – exclamaba cada vez que se cambiaba de posición en el sofá, no se había movido para nada del sofá desde que Catherine salio de la casa.

Yuki salio temprano de las entrevistas, e iba rumbo al congreso, comenzaba hoy, pero sus ganas de ver en que estado estaba Shuishi después de lo pasado con la americana.

Tomo las llaves de su carro y lo manejo hasta su departamento… esperaba ver a Shuishi mas sumiso que de costumbre o algo mas excitado o enérgico.

Llego casi al instante, y abrió con cautela la puerta, el pelirosa corrió para ver al que entraba, aunque esperaba a Catherine para aclararle las cosas, vio a su amante, entrando a través de la puerta.

- Yuki! Hola! No te esperaba tan temprano… - dijo retrocediendo y dándole la espalda al rubio.

- Me aburrí del congreso y quiero estar contigo por un rato… Eso es un pecado?- pregunto acercándose hacia Shuishi.

- No! Para nada. – dijo entrecortadamente.

- Que te pasa? Estas un poco alejado… será que ya no sientes nada por mí? – pregunto casi a susurras el rubio, se poso detrás de Shuishi y levantaba su mentón para ver sus mejillas rojas de la pena, ya tenían bastante tiempo siendo pareja y aun sentía vergüenza hacia

como lo acariciaba y tomaba el rubio.

- No digas tonterías! Lo que pasa es que haces que me sonroje… siempre me tomas a la fuerza… aunque no me quejo, pero a veces creo que solo tu respondes por esta relación…- respondió Shuishi, era la primera vez que hablaba y sacaba todo lo que se estaba tragando desde hace rato.

- Es eso lo que sientes… Shuishi? – pregunto Yuki sonriendo, en realidad el plan estaba por buen camino, ya se había cumplido el primer paso, abrir a Shuishi para que se expresara libremente, que opinara… ya que la relación es de dos personas no una.

Yuki camino hacia el sofá, se sentó y vio que el pelirosa lo veía con timidez.

- Bueno, y que esperas? – pregunto Yuki viendo a su niño.

- Esperar que? No entiendo…

- No dices que solo yo manejo esta relación…. Así que bueno, aquí estoy… tómame… seré tuyo a la manera que TU quieras… - dijo Yuki, su mirada cambio y a la misma vez su cuerpo comenzaba a ansiar estar cerca de Shuishi, sentir su calidez una vez mas.

Shuishi respiro hondo y trago con fuerza… en realidad jamás había hecho algo así, el siempre dominaba la situación. Tembló su poco pero tenia que tener algo de confianza en lo que haría, no quería quedar mal ante Yuki, mostrándole que en realidad el era el que podía tomar la batuta en el asunto.

Lentamente se acerco al rubio… hasta quedar cara a cara, sus labios tocaron los del rubio, un beso tocado… eso fue lo único que le dio, pero después cerro sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a presionar con fuerza hacia aquellos tentadores y carnosos labios, el rubio entreabrió su boca, dejando que el chico entrara e inspeccionara si quería, la cosa se puso mas picante, Shuishi se sentó sobre las piernas del rubio, frente a frente, de este modo llegaba mas fácil a otras áreas… quito el saco y camisa del escritor, pero sus labios se separaron muy poco. Yuki solo obedecía los movimientos del chico, tocaba su cuerpo con afán, su pecho, su abdomen hasta rozo con los dedos su entrepierna, haciendo que saltara levemente.

Shuishi se quito su camiseta, mientras trataba de desabotonarle el pantalón al escritor, pero con calma, haciendo que este se sofocara por la paciencia con lo que hacia...

- Si lo vas a abrir… hazlo de una vez… - dijo entre besos Yuki.

- La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia… - pudo responder Shuishi… mientras que sonreía por haber provocado a su amante.

- Al diablo con la paciencia! Ya hazlo de una santa vez! – dijo Yuki, poniéndose mas erguido y apretando con fuerza el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo.

- Yo soy el que manda ahorita, así que será a la velocidad que yo quiera... - dijo esta vez, desabotono al fin el botón y bajo el zipper, luego se concentro en besar cada rincón de su pecho… de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver la reacción del rubio… excitación pura.

Sus labios y lengua caminaban por cada rincón, Yuki exhalo un par de pequeños gemidos… estaba al punto de quebrarse… y ni lo había tomado aun.

Una mano invadió dentro de sus pantalones, mientras aun lo besaba lentamente, con pasión. Aun se hallaba sobre el, la presión hecha por su cuerpo y la mano invasora lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, sintió esa boca subir por su cuello y luego se posaron de nuevo sobre sus labios, en hora buena, balbuceo un gemido dentro de la boca del pelirosa.

- No sigas… o me vendré ahora mismo… - dijo casi sin pensar razón.

- Hoy no mandas tu… - dijo el pelirosa, moviendo su mano un poco mas fuerte.

Yuki sujetaba a Shuishi con fuerza con una mano, mientras que la otra estrujaba un cojin cercano, que se hallaba en el sofá, mantenía sus ojos cerrados… mientras que su boca no podía pronunciar palabra.

Un ruido se escucho a metros, pero ninguno de los dos oyó nada, la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando entrar a la americana, la cual al cerrar la puerta, diviso la escena frente a ella.

- Yuki?... Shu… Shuishi?! – exclamo casi al instante.

- Demonios! Que haces aquí mujer!? – grito Yuki, mientras se quitaba a Shuishi de encima y cerraba sus pantalones.

- Pues venia por mi portátil! Perdón, creo que interrumpo, lo siento. – dijo Catherine algo sonrojada y desviaba su mirada para otro punto.

No tuvo otra que caminar de lejos en dirección a su habitación, Yuki y Shuishi se arreglaban la ropa, pero era demasiado tarde, Yuki vio que había tenido un pequeño accidente, talvez al oír la voz de la escritora de asombro, basto para que llegara a su punto de magnificencia placentera.

Shuishi sonrió, ya que jamás había visto a Yuki así… un niñato lo había tratado a su gusto y fue una experiencia tan deliciosa que llego a su éxtasis.

- Por lo menos no quede con las ganas… en buen momento llego… - decía mientras se metía a la ducha y se bañaba con agua helada para bajar la calentura.

Oyó la puerta, talvez seria Shuishi para seguir con sus jugarretas.

- Vas a entrar o no? – dijo abriendo la cortina del baño, encontrándose con Catherine, la cual lo vio desnudo completamente, pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

- Creo que esperabas a otra personita… - dijo Catherine, mientras que se acercaba a la ducha.

- Si… pero si tu llegaste primero, tienes la oportunidad de entrar a bañarte conmigo… - dijo Yuki, acercándose a la americana.

La americana cerro la puerta y se despojo de sus ropas… veía la cara de lujuria que tenia el rubio… en realidad la deseaba tanto?  
Entro junto con Yuki, pero no quería ser ella lo que tuviera que lidiar con el para que dejara salir toda su energía, ya que el trabajo sucio lo había hecho Shuishi, habiéndolo excitado de esa forma.

- Te dije que no te acercaras a el… - dijo Catherine, mientras que besaba al escritor.

- El fue quien me toco y acaricio, yo en ningún lugar lo toque. – dijo mientras que rodeaba a la americana con sus brazos, y besaba cada parte de su cuello, y parte de su pecho derecho.

Catherine lo separo… mientras que lo veía algo confundido… se salio mojada del baño, mientras que Yuki la veía totalmente desorientado.

- Sigue sin tocarlo, y te daré tu premio. Te vuelvo a ver haciéndole algo y no recibirás ni un beso. – dijo mientras que recogía su ropa y salía mojada y desnuda del baño.

- Esa mujer! Me dejo alborotado! – exclamaba Yuki, mientras volvía debajo del chorro de agua helada.

Catherine caminaba como si nada, y se topo con Shuishi, quien al verla quedo estupefacto, estaba mojada y desnuda.

- Cathe… Catherine! Que te paso? – pregunto Shuishi mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

- Nada, solo que el baño estaba ocupado, así que ni modo, tengo que esperar a que se desaloje… - dijo la americana, mientras veía a Shuishi enrojecido.

- Bueno, si quieres, te busco una bata…- dijo entrecortado, pero Catherine lo detuvo.

- No te gusto… Shuishi? – pregunto Catherine, moviendo delicadamente el rostro de Shuishi hacia en frente, para que este la apreciara en todo su esplendor.

- No es eso… lo que pasa, es que, tu estas… la ropa… mojada… desnuda… - hablaba sin sentido, tenerla frente a el, lo ponía muy nervioso.

- Que lindo eres… se nota que no habías visto a una mujer desnuda antes… pero creo que has visto otras cosas… - dijo riéndose con gracia, jalo gentilmente a Shuishi mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.  
El pelirosa, la seguía sin quejarse, mientras veía como las gotas caían al suelo y su figura se secaba por el aire que emanaba de las ventanas abiertas, se sonrojaba por ver ese cuerpo sin nada puesto, en realidad era muy hermosa.

Entro y metio al chico detrás de ella, cerro la puerta, mientras veía a Shuishi con nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo… Catherine se acerco a el, mientras que este retrocedia, veía fuego carnal en los ojos de la americana, y eso no seria muy buena senal.

Llego al borde de la cama, Catherine lo empujo para que cayera sobre ella, la americana sonrió malévolamente.

- Serás mío… - dijo acercándose a Shuishi y besando sus labios. El pelirosa no podía moverse, Catherine besaba muy bien y verla en ese estado le tenia desconcertado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a Yuki con una toalla amarrada alrededor de su abdomen, estaba mojado y su mirada veía con celos a la escritora.

- El es mío! – exclamo tomando del brazo a Shuishi y levantandolo con fuerza. Se acerco a Catherine y la beso levemente.

- No se vale!! Yo lo quería hoy! – sollozaba la americana, mientras conseguia una sabana y se tapaba.

- Aguantate… el chico se queda conmigo hoy... – grito Yuki, mientras presenciaba su victoria hacia la chica y jalaba a Shuishi hacia su habitación.  
Shuishi no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando… pero acaso había visto una disputa entre Yuki y Catherine para ver quien se quedaba con el??!!

Demonios esto estaba fuera de control! Ya no sabia a quien decirle que si, en su ultimo momento… pero por el momento… estaba con Yuki, y por su mente estaba revoloteando muchas cosas que posiblemente harian que le explotara.

- Que esta pasando aquí?! – pregunto mientras veía a Yuki.

- Ya veras… - comento antes de acostarse a dormir.

- Porque soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo??!! – suspiro viendo al rubio acomodarse para dormir.

Continuara...


	6. Lo mas preciado para MI

**Ohayou!! Gomen por la gran tardanza, pero es ke hasta ahurita he tenido mente para seguir con esto, no he querido escribir cualkier cosa para seguirlo, asi que me tome mi tiempo para que estuviera realmente interesante, ya casi se acerca el final, asi que espero que este cap. les guste. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por cada review que me mandan, me encanta saber que a mis adorables lectoras, les guste leer lo que escribo. se los agradezco infinitamente, espero que me tengan paciencia con el siguiente cap. ya que estoy en las ultimas semanas en la Universidad y tengo tareas por doquier. TT Weno, sin mas, las dejo con este cap y esperare con ansias sus comentarios, criticas, etc.**

Atte. y con Carinio,  
Nadeshko12 :)

**

* * *

****C****apitulo 6**

- Cada vez mas, se acerca mi hora de partida… y mi misión se hallaba estancada por el celoso del escritor que me da hospedaje… - refunfuñaba Catherine, sobre su cama.

Los días pasaban todos, con una historia diferente. Yuki peleaba para que Shuishi ni siquiera hablara con la americana, Catherine por su cuenta, lo robaba para pasar un buen rato con el. Y a Yuki, le revoloteaban las dudas en su mente, haciendo que padeciera de jaquecas.

- No se porque, es tan testarudo… El es el que inicio todo! – replicaba Catherine. Veía las ventanas, el atardecer se avecinaba tiñendo de un naranja claro las nubes y el cielo azul. Suspiraba cada vez que se cambiaba de posición. Pensaba en seguir su libro, pero las ideas estaban agotadas. Necesitaba volver a encender la llama de la pasión por la escritura, pero su bloqueo era frustrante.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un muchacho con temor.

Era Shuishi, quien le recordaba a Catherine que la cena estaba servida, pero en sus mejillas se pronunciaba un pequeño sonrojo, y su mirada no se apartaba del suelo.

- No tengo hambre… - comento la escritora, mientras le daba la espalda a Shuishi.

- Hoy se preparo comida americana, así que no tienes porque negarte a cenar. – dijo mientras se acercaba a Catherine.

- Aun así. Gracias, pero el hambre del cual yo padezco es muy diferente… - susurro Catherine. Pensaba que solo ella lo había oído, pero Shuishi estaba atento y se extraño por tal comentario.

- Tienes antojo a algo en especial? – pregunto algo temeroso Shuishi.

Catherine sonrió, se hallaba acostada y volvió a ver a su lindo niño.

- Tengo antojo a carne tierna y fresca… - dijo, levantándose de la cama.

- Catherine… sabes que si Yuki se da cuenta, nos regañara a los dos. – dijo Shuishi viendo los ojos de perversión de la escritora.

- Me vale un comino lo que ese tonto haga. Ya me canse de esperar en tenerte para mi SOLA! – comento mientras que tomaba la mano del niño y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

El pelirosa temblaba, pero aceptaba las caricias que Catherine le proporcionaba. Ella lo beso tiernamente, ya que aun sabia que desconfiaba de su persona. Imploraba que Yuki no apareciera en ese instante a arruinarles el momento.

Shuishi correspondió el beso, tenia tiempo de no volverla a sentir tan cerca, le encantaba ser querido por una chica, sentir el calor que solo las mujeres pueden dar cuando aman y desean.

- Deseas esto? – pregunto Catherine, mientras despegaba sus labios de aquellos llenos de ambición.

- Si… lo deseo. – dijo casi a susurras. Catherine sintió de nuevo su pasión perdida. Eso era lo que le faltaba… terminar lo que había comenzado con Shuishi.

Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con un poco mas de lujuria, Shuishi la rodeo con sus brazos mientras que los de la escritora se hallaban jugando con sus cabellos. Una silueta estaba en la entrada de la habitación, viendo todo el espectáculo.

- Será que tus deseos son tan fuertes? – pregunto mientras los dos amantes se separaban casi al instante.

- Yuki! Perdona, es que… - no pudo decir mas, no tenia excusa alguna que convenciera al rubio. Shuishi estaba en aprietos.

Yuki entro súbitamente, tomando a Catherine por la cintura. Solo espero lo suficiente para que la americana lo viera con ojos extraños y observar la reacción del pelirosa. La beso fuertemente, con pesadez y capricho.

- Esto no es apto para niños… así que te vas yendo. – dijo Yuki mientras se separaba de Catherine para empujar a Shuishi fuera de la habitación y cerrarla con llave.

- Oye! No soy juguete de nadie! Y por si no sabias, yo elijo con quien acostarme! – exclamo la americana enojada. Yuki se estaba sobrepasando con ella.

- Que es lo que tanto desea ese niño de ti?! Porque ha dejado de ser tan apasionado, como lo habías educado tú? – pregunto Yuki mientras que arrancaba la camisa a la escritora.

- Te estas excediendo! Ya deja las inmadureces por un momento. – exclamaba Catherine, ese jueguito no le estaba gustando para nada.

Shuishi estaba en la puerta, escuchando todo. Trataba de abrirla pero era imposible. Gritaba con todo su aliento para que Yuki dejara en paz a la escritora, a esa mujer querida la cual era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que se había conservado para el solo.

- Le dolerá al niño que hagas esto, Yuki. – dijo la escritora, su mirada estaba fría y su cuerpo gélido.

- Cállate, seré yo quien te tenga primero. – susurro Yuki, mientras tiraba a Catherine sobre la cama.

Catherine no objeto nada, se quedo inmóvil, viendo como Yuki trataba que quitarle la pequeña falda que llevaba puesta. La había dejado completamente en ropa interior, para cuando Shuishi presintió que algo malo se avecinaba.

- Yuki! Si Tocas a Catherine, no te lo perdonare jamás! Oíste? JAMÁS! – grito con furia Shuishi, una pequeña lagrima mojo una de sus mejillas.

Yuki se detuvo, estaba sobre la mujer casi desnuda. No tenía otra que pensarlo dos veces, Shuishi era todo lo que le quedaba. Catherine acerco a Yuki a su cuerpo, y lo abrazo con fuerza… sabia en su interior que hacia eso por capricho y celos, nada más.

- No se porque demonios recibo ordenes de un niño. – susurro Yuki en el oído a la americana.

- Simplemente porque lo amas. – respondió la escritora. Sonrió al rubio, quien no tenía cara para pedir perdón por su arrebato.

- Tu lo amas? – pregunto levantándose de la cama y sentándose con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Digamos, que siento muchísimo aprecio por el, el amor no va conmigo, pero si la pasión. – dijo, tomando su ropa y vistiéndose nuevamente.

- pasión… es lo que me hace falta a mi. Es por eso que adora que lo acaricies, lo beses, permitas que te toque… - dijo parándose dándole la espalda.

Shuishi había cesado el arrebato detrás de la puerta. Estaba nervioso, no escuchaba nada y la situación se estaba poniendo desesperante.

En su mente se estrellaban ideas de lo que ese escritor pervertido pudiera estarle haciendo.

- Yuki, Yuki… te estas torturando a ti mismo. Yo solo soy un antojo para el. El que le interesa de verdad, eres tú, pero estas tan ciego con esos celos, que no ves la verdad. – dijo caminando hacia donde estaba el.

- Talvez querrá tenerme para el solo, pero después de que me vaya, tú volverás a ser para el, lo más importante. – dijo, observando el rostro lleno de enojo del rubio.

- Ese no es el hecho! Jamás se ha comportado así conmigo! Entiéndelo! Ya me ha cambiado! – grito desesperado, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

- Yuki Eiri, eres una persona difícil de tratar. Porque no sales de duda preguntándole, EXCLUSIVAMENTE a el?! – exclamo, volteándose para abrir la puerta.

El pelirosa entro con rapidez a la habitación, veía a Yuki enfurecido y a Catherine con tranquilidad.

- Que te ha hecho? – pregunto, tomando a la americana de las manos.

- Nada. Es un cobarde. Más bien, estábamos comentando que tiene algo que decirte… no Yuki? – pregunto, observando malévolamente al escritor.

- Que es lo que deseas preguntarme? Que si te puedo perdonar? Que si soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que me has hecho? Habla! – grito Shuishi, estaba al borde de desmoronarse.

- Me has cambiado? – pudo cuchichear, sin darle la cara a lo que mas adoraba en ese momento.

- Cambiado? Yuki no entiendo… - dijo algo desconcertado.

- Si… Catherine se ha convertido en tu nuevo amor? Acaso ya soy obsoleto para ti? – pregunto, esta vez pudo ver el rostro del pelirosa. Sus ojos emanaban furia y desamparo.

- Yuki… - pudo responder Shuishi.

No sabia que responder, estaba confundido. Estaba picando lo más profundo de su corazón. Como pudo pensar algo así? Yuki lo era todo para el, era cierto que a veces era tonto y terco, pero así se había enamorado de el, así lo había amado siempre.

- Bien sabes que estas exagerando, Yuki. Este niño se muere por ti, solo que a veces, debes mostrarle que tu sientes lo mismo por el… - dijo la americana, ya que sabia muy bien, que las cosas estaban muy mal.

Ambos vieron a la escritora, sonreía con alegría, ya que de nuevo, tenia lo que andaba buscando… otra estupenda idea para su libro, pero también comprendía el amor que sentían esos dos el uno para el otro.

Su corazón amaba a escondidas a ese chiquillo silencioso, pero no podía hacer nada. Ese pequeño corazón ya estaba conquistado, lo único que le quedaba era verlo feliz.

- Solo les comunico que mi avión hacia América, sale en dos días… así que no se tendrán que preocupar por mi… - dijo Catherine saliendo del cuarto.

- Catherine espera! Por favor, déjame explicarte! – Shuishi quiso detenerla.

- Tu lugar esta al lado de ese testarudo y serio escritor. – dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo al pelirosa. – y también amante y buen compañero… - agrego antes de salir del cuarto.

Tomo su abrigo y su bufanda, la noche estaba comenzando, y la temperatura estaba bajando mucho últimamente. Abrió la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ella. Sabía que ahora le tocaba a esos dos, resolver sus conflictos, a solas.

- Donde era que hacían ese café tan delicioso? – pregunto para si misma. – Creo que era por aquí… - dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Shuishi y Yuki no intercambiaron palabra alguna… solo estuvieron ahí parados, ambos contemplando el silencio y observando los mosaicos del suelo.

**Continuara...**


	7. Una Nueva Desicion

**Ohayou!!! Bueno, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!!! TT pero he estado completamente ocupada!! Pero weno, aki esta! AL FIN!!! el 7 capitulo! Capitulo semifinal, diria yo! xD jeje, weno, agradecer enormemente a las personas que han dejado esos reviews tan alentadores, y muchas gracias por leer este pedazo de historia... hecho desde el corazon... solo una cosita... A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE DEJEN DE INSULTAR Y DE CRITICARLA HORRENDAMENTE, YA QUE PARA GUSTOS COLORES, Y PUES, SI NO TE PARECE, DEJA DE LEERLA Y NO DEJES REVIEWS QUE NO VALEN LA PENA!**

Lamento que esten leyendo eso, pero ciertas personitas, estan molestando con sus insultos, cosa que no hago, cuando no me gusta una historia, asi que no me agrada que lo hagan conmigo. A las demas lectoras (es), disculpen el incidente, y creanme que adoro leer que opinan, ya que sus opiniones para mi SI son importantes, no como otros comentarios que mas bien OFENDEN... (me reservo el derecho de poner nicks, pero si vuelvo a recibir otro insulto de esta (as) personas, lo hare...

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LINDAS Y LINDOS CHICAS (AS) QUE LEEN ESTO, QUE TOMAN SU TIEMPO EN LEERLO, Y QUE MANDAN SUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS. DISCULPEN EL TESTAMENTO, Y PUES AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO.

Con mucho Carinio, Nadeshko12. )

**

* * *

****Capitulo 7**

- ¿Entonces? Aun no has respondido mi pregunta, Shuishi… - rompió el silencio Yuki, esta vez estaba mas sereno, respiraba con fuerza pero por la amargura que llevaba por dentro.

- ¿Qué quieres que responda? – pregunto Shuishi, se sentó en la cama, sin poder despegar la vista del suelo, le dolía tanto ver a Yuki así, que mejor no levantaba sus ojos para verlo.

- Responde. Responde, si aun, sigo siendo tu amante, tu pasión… si aun me amas. – susurro, su voz le traicionaba cuando se sentía indefenso.

- Yuki. Catherine te lo ha dicho millones de veces, si Yuki. Solo que a veces eres un testarudo y me siento mal, cuando siempre te digo que te amo, y solo recibo un asentamiento de cabeza de parte tuya… pareciera que la situación es al revés, que tú no me amas a mí. – expuso tranquilamente, aunque esforzaba a sus lagrimas para que no salieran, siempre salían en los momentos menos inoportunos.

Yuki sintió que le quitaban el mundo de encima, respiro hondo nuevamente para después acercarse a Shuishi. Se detuvo frente a el, mientras que el niño, solamente observaba el suelo.

Extendió su brazo para que su mano tocara su mentón… levanto con suavidad su cara para verlo desconsolado.

- No sabes lo aliviado que me siento… al escuchar esas palabras. – susurro Yuki, mientras se inclinaba para besar a su amado niño.

Sus labios chocaron con los débiles y pequeños labios del pelirosa, entreabriendo su boca para recibir su aliento calido y lleno de pasión.

Lo obligo a que retrocediera sobre la cama, mientras que el escritor, se posaba sobre su cuerpo tembloroso.

Se separaron levemente para tomar aire y para verse tímidamente.

- ¿Me perdonas? – pregunto Yuki, mientras trataba que tragarse su orgullo.

Shuishi asintió, sonrió coquetamente. Sabia que estaban solos, tenían tiempo de no tener un momento a solas, se necesitaban, se deseaban… y sin ser perverso, estaban excitados.

Yuki quito las prendas que el pelirosa llevaba puesta, una por una… con sutileza pero al mismo tiempo con algo de ferocidad y pasión por volver a probar esa carne tan fresca con tan delicioso sabor.

Shuishi tembló cuando sintió las manos del rubio desabotonar el botón del pequeño short, no omitió ningún reclamo, mientras que el escritor le quitaba el aliento de su boca, y sus manos jugaban con sus muslos para poderle quitar el bóxer que llevaba puesto, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, e indefenso sobre la cama.

Yuki se detuvo por unos distantes, la figura de Shuishi, temblaba, observo con sus ojos verdes cada músculo que se elevaba fuertemente por su respiración forzada, sonrió para si, sabia que el era el único al que podría hacerle el amor con tanta pasión, con tanto cariño y con ambición hacia su cuerpo.

Shuishi poso sus ojos en los ojos nuevamente encendidos por la lujuria… hizo un leve movimiento para acercarse al rostro del rubio y besar con timidez sus labios, se volvieron a separar…

- Tu sin ropa y yo vestido… ¿Qué esperas? – replico Yuki, al ver que el niño no se movía, pero esto hizo que Shuishi reaccionara y lo viera mas serio y dispuesto a no quedarse atrás y perderse toda la diversión.

Shuishi, prácticamente le arranco la camisa… haciendo que todos los botones salieran disparados a rebotar por toda la habitación, quito la faja que sostenía su pantalón para luego abrirlo y quitarlo con brutalidad. El pelirosa volvió a verlo, ahora, desnudo igual que el… lo amaba, su cuerpo, alma y mente.

Volvieron a verse, mientras se escondían en medio de las sabanas blancas de la cama de visitas, lastimosamente no habían podido ni llegar a la alcoba del escritor.

Yuki se hallaba ahora, debajo del cuerpo del niño, sonrió para si, sabiendo que ahora, el podía tomar el mando y hacer con el lo que le placiera… al fin y al cabo, su carácter había cambiado su poco, ya no era tímido ni callado… ahora se hallaba mas enérgico y lleno de pasión.

- Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Yuki, sonriendo malévolamente, hacia su amante.

- Ya veras… - dijo Shuishi, besándolo nuevamente, haciendo más picante la atmósfera.

-----

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche, lentamente la puerta del apartamento sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que la hora era muy tarde.

Una sombra pasaba de largo, por la sala, cuando una luz se encendió, un pequeño fuego, el cual se apago rápidamente… era Yuki, quien había encendido un cigarrillo, mientras lo fumaba con fuerza, se levantaba para recibir al recién llegado.

Su cuerpo estaba escasamente cubierto, solo unos pantaloncillos pequeños, talvez era ropa interior, mientras que mostraba al descubierto lo demás de su bien formado y hermoso cuerpo.

- ¿Me podrías explicar estas horas de llegada, Catherine? – pregunto, antes de volver a fumarse otro poco de su cigarrillo.

- No quería interrumpirlos… además, tres son multitud, Yuki. – comento la escritora, que se quitaba su abrigo y tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano.

- Te estaba esperando… necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre un asunto muy importante… - dijo, antes de darle el ultimo sorbo al cigarro y apagándolo en el cenicero, de la mesa central de la sala, y exhalar el humo, con paciencia y placer.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto intrigada. En realidad no entendía cual seria el asunto ahora, ya que los problemas entre ellos y el niño se habían resuelto.

- ¿Aun te interesa acostarte con el niño? – pregunto sin mas rodeos. Observo a la escritora con seriedad, mientras que sus manos, buscaban la cajetilla de sus cigarrillos para buscar otro, y saciar la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro, esa que se siente cuando el organismo necesita la droga… en esta situación, la nicotina.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Yuki? Recuerda que él no es un juguete que puedes prestar cuando se te antoje… es un ser humano, y para su desgracia, enamorado. – dijo mientras, se acomodaba y cruzaba sus piernas.

- Lo sé… pero hasta que pruebe una sola fémina, no estará quieto. Estuvo preguntándome si había tenido una amante… suele ser curioso. – dijo encendiendo su segundo cigarro.

- Entonces, quieres que pruebe conmigo… ¿sabes qué? Gracias, pero no gracias… - respondió Catherine, se levanto de su asiento y se disponía ir a dormir, cuando Yuki la detuvo, sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca derecha.

La mantuvo firme y la obligo a retroceder hasta la pared, la observo un gran rato, su aroma embriagaba, mientras que su cuerpo pedía por atención, pero no podía… su hora ya había pasado. Le tocaba al niño experimentar su propia aventura.

- No lo hagas por mi… hazlo por él. Prefiero que tú seas la que lo adore, que alguna otra mujer sea la que se quiera aprovechar de él. – susurro en el oído de la americana… su mano lentamente la soltó.

Catherine bajo su mirada, mientras pensaba al respecto, adoraba a Shuishi, prácticamente lo amaba… en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, supo que todo lo que buscaba en un hombre, ese chiquillo inmaduro lo tenia, y lastimosamente ese niñato estaba enamorado de ese escritor sensual y atrevido.

Aunque un pensamiento atropello su mente de repente, si Shuishi querría conocer el amor de una mujer, seria capaz de aceptar a cualquiera, talvez una zorra o una de esas mujeres ofrecidas, y eso lo odiaría completamente, si alguien debía ser su musa de amor, esa seria ella… ¡Nadie mas!

- De acuerdo… pero que sea en la ultima noche que este aquí… - dijo después de un gran silencio.

- ¿Y porque mañana en la noche? – pregunto Yuki, intrigado por la respuesta.

- Así, no tengo que despedirme de el… detesto las despedidas. – dijo, antes de quitarse al escritor de encima y caminar hacia su propio cuarto.

- Prefiero que seas tú… Catherine. – volvió a decir en voz baja, Yuki. Mientras entraba a su habitación y miraba a Shuishi, dormido y desnudo sobre su cama. Rió para si, sabiendo que por lo menos quedaba en buenas manos…

Amaneció rápido, era el último día que Catherine se encontraría en Japón, mañana a las diez de la mañana abordaría el avión que la llevaría nuevamente a su casa, América.

Se levanto temprano, no pudo conciliar el sueño, aquella decisión invadía su ser, su corazón se sentía pesado… como si fuera la primera vez que haría algo así. Sacudió su cabeza, para cambiar de tema.

Saco su maleta, que se hallaba bajo su cama, y comenzó a empacar su ropa… sintió que la puerta se abría, volteo para encontrarse con Yuki.

- Buenos días, Yuki. – dijo Catherine, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay una firma de libros, y nos quieren a ambos… - dijo mientras apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- De acuerdo, déjame que termine de alistarme y estaré en la sala en poco tiempo. – dijo, buscando su saco en medio de sus pertenencias.

Yuki salio de la habitación, para ingresar a la de el. Shuishi aun se hallaba dormido, se acerco con cautela, sentándose al borde de su cama, toda desarreglada… movió con gentileza el cuerpo del niño, el cual, se levantaba poco a poco.

- Oye… vamos a una firma de libros… y creo que estaremos todo el día afuera. No me esperes despierto. – dijo el rubio antes de levantarse nuevamente.

- ¿Vas con Catherine? – pregunto, mientras veía a su amante, caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

- Si. Así que espero que te quedes en casa, descansa y pues, nos vemos… - dijo Yuki, ojeándolo. Su mirada radiaba confusión, comprendió de inmediato, que actuaba extraño, y desconocía el porque.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Yuki? – pregunto para si, mientras se volvía a recostar, y escuchaba la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Continuara...


	8. El Capitulo Final, una treta del destino

**Holaaaa!!!!!!! Bueno aqui estoy con ustedes, dejandoles el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que me tenia de correr! xDD espero que todas las dudas sobre los escondrijos puestos en los capitulos anteriores, se hagan revelar en este, el cual creo que me kedo bieeeen extenso! xD jajaja, gracias infinitamente por todos sus comentarios, ya que con ellos, puedo saber que tengo ke recordar para poner, etc. Muchisimas gracias por leerlo, ya que eso me dan ganas de ponerle mas empeño y amor a lo ke escribo. Yo se ke son muchias las ke me mandan reviews, asi que muchas gracias a cada una de las leyentes y chicos tambn ke le dieron tiempo a este fic para sentarse a leerlo, espero que les agrade este final, el cual creo que nadie se lo esperaba, jeje. ) MANDEN SUS REVIEWS!!! D**

Con Cariño y alegria, se despide,  
Nadeshko12

**

* * *

****Capitulo 8  
(Capitulo Final)**

"**Una historia, dos amantes, un pasado y un libro"**

Catherine estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero, en el auto de Yuki. Veía pasar todos los edificios, uno por uno, su cara estaba desganada, mientras que en sus piernas sostenía su saco y el pequeño maletín de su portátil.

Yuki la había observado desde que salieron de la casa, solamente le había dirigido la palabra para decirle "Buenos días", y nada mas.  
Ella no acostumbraba ser así… era de lo mas lógico que estuviera reconsiderando la oferta que le había puesto a horas mas tempranas del día.

Llegaron al edificio de las imprentas, los dos primeros pisos se usaban para biblioteca y para presentaciones especiales de escritores famosos, al ser el ultimo día de Catherine en Japón, la habían solicitado para que mostrara el ultimo libro que había publicado, un best seller que compartía el primer lugar con el de su amigo, Yuki Eiri.

Eran filas interminables, de chicas afanadas, para que ambos escritores firmaran sus libros… una sonrisa fingida se mostraba en el rostro blanco y agitado de la americana.

- Catherine… ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Yuki, mientras firmaba uno de los libros. Se hallaba al lado de él, en otra mesa, con una pequeña pirámide de libros, el cual había publicado.

- Si. Solo estoy algo cansada. – dijo, mientras le sonreía.

- Te voy a creer. Aunque sé, que es por el niño. – dijo, mientras recibía otro libro.

Catherine, lo suponía, se veía mas pensativa que de costumbre. Y era lógico que Yuki, se diera cuenta que no estaría completamente a la expectativa de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella.

------------

El reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, cuando Shuishi lo ojeo. Estaba viendo algo de televisión, pero por más que pasaba los 145 canales que tenia el cable, ninguno de ellos mostraba nada interesante.

Bostezó, y luego siguió cambiándolos. Desde la mañana que no sabia nada de Yuki, ni de Catherine… si los cálculos no le fallaban, mañana se iría Catherine y sus vidas volverían a ser como antes. Paz y tranquilidad, intimidad y tiempo a solas con Yuki.

Shuishi se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá, definitivamente el sexo de reconciliación era el mejor. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando recordó el episodio de ayer en la noche… ¡Que noche!

Jamás había tenido algo así con Yuki, primera vez que el dominaba la situación, y le mostraba al escritor que el también tenia madera para mandar en la circunstancia dada.

Su imaginación, recordaba cada detalle, aunque después de perder la conciencia, eran vagos los pasos que había hecho.

Cuando desvestía a Yuki, lo acariciaba, cada beso que posaba sobre aquel esplendoroso cuerpo, aquellos momentos intensos de placer… Dios Mío… estaba imaginando todo con más claridad, su mente estaba mas abierta, su ilusión, hacia que lentamente cayera en un sueño con el escritor, dejando salir un par de ronquidos leves y acomodando su cuerpo dormido sobre el sofá.

Sentía una sensación calida sobre su pecho… una mano suave que lo acariciaba con amor y delicadeza… ¿Estaría Soñando? Se sentía tan real, el tacto era fuerte. Entreabrió sus ojos adormilados, para divisar una figura sentada al lado de su cuerpo en el pequeño sofá… no era Yuki, era esa mujer. Esa mujer que había venido a cambiar su forma de ser, su forma de actuar… su forma de amar.

- ¡Catherine¿Qué haces aquí¿Dónde esta Yuki? – pregunto, levantándose rápidamente de su siesta.

- Estoy aquí, por ti. Yuki no esta, se fue de parranda con unos colegas, así que solamente somos tú y yo. – dijo la americana, acercándose a Shuishi, lo suficiente para probar nuevamente sus labios, tersos y llenos de sabor.

Shuishi se separo lentamente de aquella intrusa. Lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal. Sentía que cometía un pecado en contra de Yuki, su fidelidad hacia el escritor estaría de nuevo en juego, gracias a esas sensaciones tan gráciles que sentía cuando besaba o sentía cerca a la americana.

- No quiero… volver a pelear con Yuki. – dijo después de un largo silencio. El niño temblaba con fuerza, sus nervios lo ponía tenso.

- Solo tienes que pedírmelo… si lo deseas, puedo irme, y si no, me quedare. – comento Catherine, esperando una respuesta del chico. El era que el que tenía la ultima palabra. Shuishi no pudo hacer nada más que bajar su mirada, observando el suelo frío.

- Si así lo deseas, no soy nadie para obligarte. – dijo la escritora sonriendo amablemente. Con su abrigo en brazos, optaba por levantarse, pero sintió un leve jalón, en su mano derecha.

Era Shuishi, quien gradualmente acercaba a Catherine a su rostro para besarla de nuevo.

- No has dejado que te responda… quédate. – replico Shuishi antes de dejarla sin habla.

La beso con intensidad, emoción, pasión, una pizca de locura. Catherine se limitaba a ser su tutora, dando un examen de capacitación, observando todo sin hacer actividad alguna dentro de la reexaminación. Shuishi quito tímidamente la camisa que llevaba la escritora, viendo por primera vez el corpiño de una mujer, aquellos encajes finos, de un blanco reluciente, ocultando detrás de ellos, lo mas hermoso que puede tener el cuerpo femenino.

Lo retiro, dejando al descubierto los senos bien formados de Catherine, no era la primera vez que alguien los miraba, pero con el niño era diferente, sabia muy bien que para el todo era nuevo y eso la inquietaba su poco, haciendo que se sintiera culpable de que la inocencia del chico se perdiera por sus pensamientos y actos morbosos.

Luego su falda, y su pequeña ropa interior. Ella era esplendorosa, fina, suave y frágil… en pocas palabras, una mujer. Totalmente diferente al cuerpo de su fuerte Yuki, esto era un mundo nuevo listo para ser explorado.

- Perdona si me equivoco… no estoy acostumbrado al cuerpo de las mujeres… - susurro Shuishi en el oído de la americana, mientras seguía besando su cuello y friccionaba su palma con uno de sus senos.

- Prométeme… seré la primera y la ultima… - sollozaba Catherine, mientras se retorcía por las caricias del niño. Estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo… para ser principiante.

Shuishi se acerco a ella. Se detuvo para verla en ese estado, sudorosa, agitada, con un leve sonrojo en su cara y esa respiración acelerada de excitación.

- No te lo prometo… lo juro. Después de ti, nadie. – respondió, besándola con fuerza.

Catherine sabia que el chico lo hacia por curiosidad… al que en realidad amaba, se hallaba talvez en alguna cantina bebiendo whisky mientras miraba el juego de fútbol americano en repetición del de la tarde, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo su amante con su amiga.

No pudieron llegar al cuarto, así que estaban desarmando el sofá de la sala, donde estaba el niño dormido. Las horas pasaban, mientras que el desorden era más evidente. Unos cuantos cojines los resguardaban del piso helado y un cobertor del sofá, para arroparse los acobijo en lo que quedaba de la noche… de fantasía y juego.

Catherine fue la primera en despertarse, estaba en el suelo, desnuda. Se sentó, para ver a Shuishi a su lado, dormido profundamente, arropado con la cobija cuadriculada, lo miro con amor. Le arreglo unos cabellos rosas para observar con más detalle su rostro dormido, sencillamente lindo.

Busco su ropa, y se puso su camisa para después despedirse de su lecho nocturno al lado del pelirosa y buscar sus cosas para regresar a su país natal. Con sumo silencio, recogió su equipaje, se cambio rápidamente, lavo su cara, se peino un poco su larga cabellera negra y salio de puntillas del departamento, sin antes de volver a ver por última vez a su hermoso niño.

Se dio media vuelta, y salio hacia la calle. Observo un carro estacionado en las afueras, con una silueta apoyada sobre el automóvil, fumando un cigarrillo. Era Yuki, que la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto.

- Buenos días. – dijo Yuki, mientras le abría la puerta.

- Buenos días. – respondió Catherine entrando, mientras que veía por ultima vez el departamento de Yuki y Shuishi.

- ¿El niño? – pregunto el escritor.

- Dentro, en la sala. Durmiendo. – volvió a responder. Era lo único que pudo salir de su boca. Se sentía mortificada por dentro, el niño le había enseñado una lección, el amor no correspondido era doloroso.

¿No correspondido? Se había encariñado tanto con Shuishi, que le había robado el corazón. Esa ternura, esa pasibilidad, ese carácter tan tranquilo y lleno de timidez la hacían llenarse de alegría y no parar de quererlo. Solo le había pasado dos veces en la vida… y la primera, era otra historia muy aparte pero con personajes no tan distintos…

Volvió en si cuando Yuki le hablo, avisándole que habían llegado a su destino… El aeropuerto. Saco su pequeña maleta y entraron a la gran sala donde se hallaba poca gente; por la fecha y por la hora.

Faltaba menos de una hora, para que su avión comenzara a abordar a sus pasajeros, rumbo a Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Yuki y Catherine esperaron en el ala donde tenían que abordar… se sentaron pero las palabras no salían. Tenían tanto que hablar, pero al mismo tiempo, no podían.

- Gracias… - rompió el silencio Yuki.

- Para eso son los amigos¿No? – dijo sarcásticamente la escritora.

- Espero que me mandes tu nuevo libro, cuando lo termines. – dijo Yuki, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

- El primero que salga de la imprenta será tuyo… - dijo Catherine, mientras veía a su compañero con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Querrás que le confiese lo que en realidad paso, al chico? – pregunto Yuki, fumando lentamente.

- Si lo crees conveniente, díselo. Si no lo quieres decir, será nuestro pequeño secreto… como antes. – dijo la escritora sonriendo graciosamente.

"_El vuelo 912, con destino a Nueva York, esta a punto de abordar, por favor, pasajeros favor de acercarse a la área de abordaje…"_

- Creo que ese es mi vuelo… - dijo Catherine observando el boleto que sostenía en su mano.

Catherine se levanto, seguido por Yuki, caminaron unos metros y se hallaron en la entrada del área de abordaje… La americana observaba a Yuki… no tenia palabras para despedirse, de nuevo.

Yuki le levanto el mentón y la beso calidamente… como en los viejos tiempos.

- Y me sigues despidiendo de la misma manera… - susurro la escritora cuando se separo de el.

- Sabes muy bien, que detesto las despedidas… - dijo esta vez viéndola en silencio.

- Si vas a Nueva York, visítame¿De acuerdo? Sabes muy bien, que siempre serás el primero que ame, y el primero que me rompió el corazón… cosa que aun no olvido y ni te perdono. – comento Catherine, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo contiguo al avión.

Yuki quedo pensativo… recordaba esos días cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. Cuando conoció a la novata escritora americana, haciendo que sus libros fueran brutalmente reconocidos por todas partes, gracias a la ayuda inigualable que le había otorgado. Cuando la acepto como amante y novia, única en su especia… pero lastimosamente la pasión no le bastaba, ya que desde un principio supo que las mujeres no eran su fuerte… La había lastimado, pero ella era madura y su amistad perduraba por encima de esa mala experiencia apasionada.

Cuando se fue para Japón, era la única amiga que extrañaría, y al conocer al niño supo que este no le vendría mal una aventurilla con una parte femenina, convirtiendo en conflicto este tema ya que no le confiaría a nadie su amante mas preciado; recordando que Catherine haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo... llamándola desde lejos, para que llegase como toda una extraña, montar un poco de teatro y así enamorar al pequeño, haciendo que experimentara un poco de la pasión frágil y llena de ternura… todo había resultado correcto al plan, y ahora su niño estaba dormido en el suelo de su departamento con un recuerdo grato de la escritora estaunidense, que le había robado el aire.

Yuki sonrió para si, cuando vio el avión alejarse… la amaba… a su modo, y si algún día desearía cambiar nuevamente de gustos, estaría más que dispuesto en pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella.

Llego de nuevo a su departamento, Shuishi estaba esperándolo, mientras que el respondía que le había dejado todos sus buenos deseos, que se portara bien y que siguiera siendo un buen chico. Shuishi no volvió a tocar el tema… mientras que Yuki, comenzaba a experimentar el papel de esclavo… cosa que lo divertía; en pocas palabras, su Shuishi había madurado.

_Tres meses después…_

La puerta sonó varias veces…

- ¡Yuki! La puerta, alguien toca… - exclamo Shuishi mientras terminaba de cocinar algo.

- Ya te escuche… - reclamo Yuki, mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un hombre uniformado con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

- ¿Yuki Eiri? – pregunto mientras mostraba unos papeles.

- Soy yo. – respondió.

- Firme aquí por favor. Un paquete de Los Estados Unidos, Nueva York – replico antes de entregarle el paquete y recibir los papeles firmados.

Yuki lo recibió y cerró la puerta. Apostaba cien dólares que seria el nuevo libro de Catherine… camino hacia la cocina donde se hallaba Shuishi.

- El libro de Catherine… - dijo antes de sentarse.

- Bueno y que esperas¡ábrelo! – dijo el pelirosa, antes de tirársele encima para observar el contenido de la caja.

Lo abrió con calma, mientras que salía a flote el libro… Un best seller de la escritora Catherine Brown… titulado "Amor Compartido".

- ¿Amor Compartido? – pregunto curioso Shuishi.

Yuki lo abrió, en la primera página se hallaba una dedicatoria…

"_Dedicado a mis queridos amigos, amantes y compañeros: Yuki y Shuishi, con amor."_

Ambos sonrieron, y agradecieron el gesto. En realidad era una historia real, picante e interesante… se había tomado muy a pecho el consejo.

- Felicidades… ya eres una escritora… - susurro Yuki, antes de seguir avanzando y leer las primeras palabras… _"Capitulo Uno: El escritor amante…"_

* * *

**Una respuesta para Misa >  
Quise de veras ponerlo mas explicativa la reconciliacion de yuki y Shuishi, pero en realidad, no pude jajaja sorry! pero weno espero que aki se descongestionen todas las dudas necesarias, y pues sobre el fic de F.M.A., cuando encuentre un tiempito talvez haga un corto para complacerte, ya que ahurita tengo la Universidad encima y comence a escribir mi primer libro! xDD asi que este es el ultimo fic que hago por los momentos, jeje, gracias por leerlo Misa, y pues cuidate y hasta luego! bye!!**

Un Agradecimiento especial para >  
Gaara Maniaka  
Nikoru  
Agatsuma Soubi  
Nina Chan (aki respondo tu pregunta, en este cap. xD, y toy en la Universidad de San Pedro Sula, Honduras y estudio Arquitectura)  
Lorena  
Miraru  
y todas (os) ke leyeron esto que se me escapo poner, muchisimas gracias y pues espero manden sus comentarios sobre este capitulo final! Bye!  



End file.
